


The Prince With No Name

by thetasteofsunshine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Cinderella Fusion, Art, Cinderella Elements, Digital Art, M/M, Tumblr: scorbusfest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 12:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20436233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thetasteofsunshine/pseuds/thetasteofsunshine
Summary: "Despite all of the grandeur of his outfit, with its sweeping cloak that was as dark as the night sky and seemed to reflect the stars, the most entrancing thing about him were his kind eyes, which shone so brightly silver that they could be purple, and Albus knew where he had seen them before.'It's you,' he said dumbly, too stunned to say anything of importance. 'The boy from the countryside.''That I am,' the young man replied with a smile. 'And you're the prince. I believe you forgot to tell me that part.'He laughed lightly, and Albus didn't think he'd heard anything quite as magical."





	The Prince With No Name

**Author's Note:**

> So for the Scorbus Fest, I wasn't able to complete the fic in time (I'm like halfway done and I'm looking to post the prologue soon), but I was able to finish the art piece I made with it. It's not supposed to be incredibly detailed, taking inspiration from the original movie from the 1950's that is the most popular, although I did put a bit of my person artistic spin on it.

If the image is formatting strangely, here's a [link](https://66.media.tumblr.com/9ff458225386080df3dbe5d868dc197e/9f40dcfaf82ffa58-4f/s1280x1920/837c3c06b3f3c37e0d7420e59bb83b6131c2789e.pnj) to the drawing instead.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, if you want to read the companion fanfic to this piece, it's out now, by the name of "The Boy with Ashes for a Name."


End file.
